Some computer systems permit access to a removable storage device. For example, many computers contain universal serial bus (USB) connections to which a USB device can be mated. USB devices include mice, keyboards, digital cameras, as well as storage devices. The user simply plugs the USB device into the corresponding USB connector on the computer and the computer provides access to the device. A security issue arises as the USB device can be used to copy data from the computer as well as to load viruses and other malicious data onto the computer.